


What's you desire, Daniel?

by MorganaLS



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Eye Sex, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	What's you desire, Daniel?




End file.
